Of Kami and Yokai
by fvwibv8y3474btg
Summary: Duel monsters is a game based on an egyptian duel of fate. the monsters are thought to come from Ka. but in truth they were once inhabitance of Demon world. Yu Yu Hakusho Yugioh Crossover


A/N: hmm, does anything need to go here? Oh well, for any of you who like "Forever Loyal" call this well, somewhere in-between. To tell you this will have Clair as well as her brother (who you haven't meet yet) maybe Teara (who I will right into a story later) and maybe even Raven (who is featured in other stories)

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or YGO!

Of Kami and Yokai

Prologue: The True History

* * *

"Long before the time of the Pharaohs or even the time of the humans was the Yokai realm. Makai was by far the oldest, far older than Reikai or Ningenkai. In Makai, the demon world, were creatures so powerful they could not be imagined. Three lords more powerful than all the rest ruled the lands. 

But even these great lords could not beat the shadow creatures. Creatures so powerful that if one were able to control even one you may be able to control all of spirit world, yet the monsters were far to strong for any demon to control. The Shadow Creatures' wills were so strong that they would listen to no one they chose too.

Because these creatures of the darkness would fallow those with pure enough hearts, even though they were few and far between on Makai, the great Yokai lords feared for their power and rule. And with such a fear in their hearts they went to the king of the Underrealm. King Enma.

They made a deal with the powerful Kami. If Enma would get rid of the Shadow creatures, lock them away, for even Enma was not strong enough to beat them, the Lord would allow Enma to put up a barrier to protect the newly made Ningenkai from stronger yokai.

Enma and his warriors rounded up all the monsters and locked them away in the newly created "Shadow Realm". Shortly after the barrier was constructed and thing could go on peacefully, but only for a short time.

After a thousand years of being imprisoned in the Shadow realm the monsters started to get restless, for millennia they were trapped in the darkness with no light to attach them selves to. For even though these creatures were of the darkness they were pure of soul, unlike demons, and did not thrive of blood, but light. These shadows were a perfect home and perfect prison. Eternal imprisonment for doing nothing wrong.

Many creatures went insane and started to feed of the darkness, soon all monsters had to feed on the darkness to survive. Therefore, when powerfully gifted humans were able to open a portal to the Shadow realm, the monsters would bury in the bodies of those with impure souls. The darker the soul, the more powerful the monster. Some monsters though, were more attracted to the power of royalty and would remain faithful to lords and Pharaohs.

And so the idea of Ka was born.

Back in Makai the yokai were infuriated. The shadow creatures were following orders from week ningens! In the end Enma had to make the barrier stronger, so the shadow creatures were stuck on earth and in the Shadows.

On Earth many humans became greedy and hungry for power. Wars were wagged in Egypt and Sorcerers were sent to find a way to control the monsters. One found a way. Lord Akunadin, twin to the current Pharaoh found the Sennen Majyutsu Sho (Millennium Spell Book). There was a spell that called for a great sacrifice, but if the spell was completed there would be a way to control the monsters, and save Egypt.

For the spell to work the entire Kuruelna village would be sacrificed with the cover of "these peoplehave sinned against the gods, all must be sacrificed, let none escape!" And so it went. People died horrible tortuous inhuman deaths that night. And the ruins of the village was left empty, never to be inhabited again.

Seven Sennen items were made from the melted bodies. The Eye, The Puzzle, The Rod, The Ring, The Scale, The Ankh, The Tauk. Each with it's own power, strong enough to destroy, to control, and to manipulate. If they are together there is power enough to control all four worlds, though few humans know of Reikai and Makai, and fewer know of how absolute the power of the combined Sennen items is.

But all yokai know. Each have a small seed of fear and jealousy in their heart, for no demon my posses or control the millennium items.

And only the body with the complete balance of good and evil may posses the items as they are.

But should that person hear this tale. If their lust for power makes the scales tip toward evil, the power of their own greed will consume them, and they too will become a monster of the shadows, destined to serve, but never rule.

Or so the tale is told in the realm of yokai."

* * *

A/N: So that's the story of the Shadow realm. Most of the information about Egypt came from janime. Net. I actually haven't seen to the Egyptian arc, but I have read about it, and I plan to not have very much of the information from that arc in this story. I apologize if I got some thing wrong. Gomen-nasai. Anyway, please review, I'll try to have chapter two up as soon as possible. 


End file.
